Sōrin Ōtomo
Sōrin Ōtomo is the twenty-first head of the Ōtomo clan. His intelligence and superior diplomacy helped fortify his family's position to be one of the richest clans in Kyushu. He is known to have defended his lands from the Ryūzōji, Shimazu, and the Mōri clans throughout the Warring States period. While he is best known under his Buddhist name (Sōrin), he also had an avid interest in foreign doctrines and was said to have favored his Christian name, Don Francisco. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Sōrin's participation in the series is often restricted to the Empires titles. He can be found within northern Kyushu. He is given a brief mention in the series' third installment as the head of the Ōtomo clan. Nobunaga's Ambition Throughout this series, Sōrin is a leader with above average capabilities. He particularly favors war over other stats. Though he may be stronger than less famous daimyou of the era, Sōrin may have trouble fighting against his nearby rivals. He is not as intelligent as Motonari and his war stats are not as strong as those found in his Ryūzōji and Shimazu neighbors. Therefore, players who wish to use Sōrin to conquer the land are often advised to rely on his wealth and bustling economy to overpower his rivals. He offers an unique alternative for players who wish to start in Kyushu. Within the online adaptation, Sōrin rules as a level 70 daimyo at Funai Castle. He is depicted as a bossy and rude leader who speaks with a refined dialect. He wields a Western sword in battle but often favors various strengthening and healing spells. Since Sōrin is protected by Tachibana followers and cannot be normally hit until they are defeated, he may prove to be a bothersome threat. His instant kill sword strikes are a threat to every unit in the game due to its high accuracy percentage. Tendou offers an original scenario called Kyushu Sangokushi, which allows Sōrin a chance to take control of the island continent. Unlike previous titles in the series, Sōrin starts as a lazy and often fool-hardy leader who would rather spend his free days daydreaming or chasing the women around in his manor. His curt and wise advisor, Dōsetsu, keeps him focused on thinking for the clan's well being. He still dreams of creating a "grand paradise" and feels his life is incomplete. A Roman Catholic missionary changes his mind on the world and opens his dreams to new horizons. As he studies Christianity and other foreign religions, Sōrin begins to include foreign words and concepts into his conversations with devoted yet eccentric romanticism. As he matures, Sōrin becomes a stern leader who generously forgives his defeated foes by offering them companionship. Once he unites Kyushu, he says he wishes to create a "land of Mejika" or a "land of miracles". While he is unaware that he has misinterpreted the original word, Sōrin knows his heart is in the right place. His reign of peace encourages his vassals to stay beside him. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya has Sōrin enter the story when the young Ouchi clan head, Yoshitaka, visits him for guidance. Sōrin immediately warns that Yoshitaka's older brother, Harukata Sue, is trying to stage a coup d'etat. The notion is supported by observations made by Dōsetsu and Yoshitaka's accompanying retainers, so the young man asks Sōrin to intervene on his behalf. Due to their positive relations with one another, the Ōtomo leader agrees to the request. Their plans to defend the heir cripple apart when Yoshitaka's younger brother, Yoshinaga, betrays his trust in a mutiny. Harukata's threatening grasp over the Ouchi and the Mōri falls after he loses to Motonari at Itsukushima and commits suicide. Without Harukata's support, Yoshinaga falls to Motonari's invasion and the Ouchi threat perishes with him. The western shores of the main island continent are then within Motonari's control, and he poses an immediate threat to Sōrin's position. Rather than wait for Motonari's troops to arrive, Sōrin decides to take the initiative by ordering his troops to attack Motonari's castles. Motonari has the option to avoid fighting Sōrin at this time by enlisting Tanezane Akizuki's aid. Tanezane's father had incurred Sōrin's wrath and was ordered to commit suicide. Tanezane cannot save his father, but he wishes to avoid his allegiance to the Ōtomo by running away with his inherited territory. He asks Motonari to pay him 2,000 gold as a trust fund for his defection to the Mōri. If he funds it, the Akizuki clan will leave the Ōtomo and their castle will be within Mōri territory. Sōrin loses his foothold towards Motonari's shores and fears upsetting his retainers should he retaliate recklessly. He withdraws his troops and stays within Kyushu to defend his lands against the Ryūzōji's sudden invasion; he is unable to defend Monji Castle and loses it to the Mōri. To avoid a war on three fronts simultaneously, Sōrin negotiates a treaty with Motonari. Both parties accept due to their mutual interests. The rioters within his lands are beginning to gain ground and his retainers are feeling pushed back. Wishing to put an end to the Mōri followers in Kyushu, Sōrin organizes a coalition and personally leads his army to vanquish Tanezane. An elderly Motonari swiftly deals with the threat by negotiating with Sōrin's allies, the Ukita clan, to stand down. He then personally leads his troops to reinforce Tanezane's last stand at Takahashi Castle. With the position of Kyushu under his control, the Ōtomo and Mōri resume their uneasy armistice. After he defeats Ieyasu and becomes an influential power in the main island continent, Terumoto wants to finish his father's conquests in Kyushu. He orders his troops to prepare for his campaigns westward. Historical Information Gallery Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Otomo_Sorin.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Sorin-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online render Sorin-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Hotogisu no Yukue portrait in Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou Sorin-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Ōtomo Sounyan in Samurai Cats Sorin2-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Sounyan as a conqueror in Kyushu Chikainosanyaprofile-sorin.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait TR5_Sorin_Otomo.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters